


Искристый (Sparkling)

by Sulamen



Series: Семейство Арджент-Стилински (The Argent-Stilinski Household) [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Atlantis, Backstory, Gen, Libraries, Magic Theory, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Pre-Friendship, The Alpha Pack, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 05:56:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13381587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sulamen/pseuds/Sulamen
Summary: Искра с демоном-волком заходят в библиотеку и узнают друг друга. Получение знаний и всё такое.И что там было с Атлантидой?





	Искристый (Sparkling)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sparkling](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12117816) by [Merwin_Me](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merwin_Me/pseuds/Merwin_Me). 



       Хоть их импровизированные каникулы в Нью-Йорке прошли великолепно, и даже удалось завести несколько неожиданных друзей, ( _у Стайлза был номер телефона Капитана Америки, боже, его сейчас удар хватит_ ), всё-таки было приятно вернуться в Бейкон Хиллз. Стайлз, Эллисон и Питер уехали прямо перед тем, как Ноа и Крис начали собирать вещи, чтобы отправиться на Гавайи. Скромная вторая попытка спокойного медового месяца, в местечке неподалёку от пляжа, которое родители Дэнни Махилани были рады сдать в аренду.  
       Может показаться несколько странным, что они по-настоящему считали Бейкон Хиллз своим домом, учитывая сколько раз в этом городе они все оказывались на грани жизни и смерти, но он был их. Их город. Их, чтобы защищать, и их, чтобы тут жить.  
       Но их, чтобы защищать, – в буквальном смысле. Потому что другая стая, стая Дерека, отвратительно справлялась с этой задачей.  
       Учитывая, что за время их отсутствия сюда переехала огромная семья вендиго и начала терроризировать местное мирное русалочье население.  
       Кто ж знал, что некоторые вендиго предпочитают требухе суши?

* * *

       Многое делало Бейкон Хиллз довольно странным местом, и Стайлз имел в виду не только высокую смертность, ошеломляющее количество сменившихся учителей, ежегодные массовые убийства в школе или больнице, или даже то, как горожане либо игнорировали мир сверхъестественного, либо старательно его не замечали.  
       Он даже не упоминал о том, что их ветеринар был друидом… или, как ни странно, что их друид был ветеринаром.  
       Нет, последним открытием Стайлза, которое снова заставило его увидеть родной город в новом свете, стал тот факт, что в их библиотеке обнаружилась тайная, подземная библиотека. Та, которую можно было открыть только с помощью капли сверхъестественной крови, уколов палец о скрытую в дверной ручке крошечную магическую иглу, или небольшим всплеском магии, потому что с точки зрения ДНК большинство магических практиков были полноценными людьми.  
       Естественно, чтобы хотя бы узнать, где найти эту скрытую комплексом заклятий дверь, нужно было, чтобы о её существовании рассказал кто-то, кто уже про неё знал.  
       Питер был в должной степени потрясён и оскорблён, что не знал о скрытой библиотеке, пока ему о ней не рассказал Стайлз, который узнал про неё от библиотекарши после того, как спас её от парочки гномов.  
       Может, на слух эти мелкие демоны не кажутся такими уж страшными, но убить гнома – как убить таракана… разве что прибить гнома оказалось реально возможным. В конечном итоге.  
       _Плюс_ ещё тот факт, что эти гномы могли вдвое увеличиваться в размере, силе и прочности, так что Стайлз вышел из этой битвы с несколько большим количеством синяков, чем обычно.  
       Но всё это было приемлемой ценой за доступ к сокровищнице, которой оказалась сверхъестественная библиотека. Даже более чем приемлемой, потому что на самом деле он достаточно _нравился_ библиотекарше, чтобы ему разрешили заходить туда в любое время. Оказывается, гномы являлись проблемой библиотеки дольше, чем Стайлз думал, и библиотекарша всеми силами старалась избавиться от паразитов до того, как они съедят её рабочее место.  
       Гномы – пожиратели книг. Бестиарий Арджентов о таком не упоминал.  
       После этого небольшого приключения не стоило удивляться, что чаще всего по вечерам Стайлза можно было найти в сверхъестественной библиотеке, за впитыванием всех попавших в зону досягаемости знаний о магии, надеясь найти подсказки, которые могли бы помочь ему с его искрой. Хоть он и спрашивал библиотекаршу о любых книгах на эту тему, она вынуждена была его разочаровать, поскольку искры, похоже, не желали, чтобы о них писали книги. Что-то о том, что они нифиговая редкость и не хотят, чтобы люди знали, насколько они сильны и на что способны.  
       Стайлз точно бы взорвался от ярости прямо на месте, не добавь библиотекарша тут же волшебные слова: «Вера – это всё». А потом подмигнула ему. И шепнула на выдохе: «Воображение», – словно если сказать это чуть громче, оно обречёт их на гибель.  
       Не то чтобы она была особо далека от истины, если честно. Потому что уж если чего Стайлзу было не занимать, так это воображения. И веры; ну, это же именно он перешёл мыслями от: «Скотта в лесу укусило волкообразное существо, хотя было слишком темно, чтобы он действительно мог рассмотреть, что его укусило, так что это мог быть горный лев» до «Оборотень», и при этом _действительно оказался прав_.  
       Дело в том, что у магии всё равно были собственные законы. Нельзя создать пищу, нельзя вернуть мёртвых к жизни, если только не задаёшься целью поднять призрака, и Не Следует Призывать Богов. Первых двух пунктов было достаточно, чтобы Стайлз задумался, убьёт ли его Питер, если он сменит своё имя на Гарри Поттера, а последний побудил исследовать факт существования _настоящих богов_. И они были долбаным _кошмаром_.  
       Оказывается, часть про Чёртову Пасть из «Баффи – истребительницы вампиров» была поучительной историей о том, что случилось с не столь вымышленным, но определенно-ипать-исчезнувшим-с-лица-земли городом Саннидейл, когда ковен ведьм попытался призвать бога.  
       Да с чего вообще кто-то захочет призвать Аида, Христа ради?!  
       Найденная Стайлзом книга о богах с метким названием « _Призыв Богов и Почему Не Стоит Этого Делать_ » достаточно напугала Стайлза, чтобы знать, что если ему когда-нибудь придётся начать молиться богу, дабы убить какую-нибудь тварь, то стоит надеяться, что такого рода вроде как жертвы окажется достаточно, чтобы _не_ навлечь на себя гнев этого самого бога.  
       Может быть, бога войны? Или лучше бога смерти? Или богини земли? Или…  
       – Я бы не советовал тебе призывать божество, Стайлз, – раздался из-за спины мягкий голос, и Стайлз очень гордился тем, что не запустил книгой мужчине в лицо.  
       Хотя, если подумать, когда Стайлз повернулся посмотреть, кто там появился у него за спиной, ему, наверное, всё равно стоило её швырнуть. Ну конечно, уж _Девкалион-то_ знает местонахождение этой библиотеки. Некогда этот волк был альфой Хилл Велли и союзником Талии Хейл. Которая, по словам библиотекаря, пожертвовала пару «тех дешёвых книжек в мягкой обложке с дальних полок».  
       Под дешёвым книжками в мягкой обложке имелись в виду несколько менее редкие книги о сверхъестественном, которых в этой библиотеке было больше одного экземпляра.  
       – Да не планировал я никого из них призывать, – буркнул Стайлз, решительно поворачиваясь к своей книге. Не сделай он так, у него мог бы возникнуть соблазн попытаться съездить «Смертью, Разрушителем миров» по одной морде, а у библиотекарши были строгие правила насчёт драк в её библиотеке. А учитывая, что Стайлз _до сих пор_ не разобрался, кем она была, он не собирался пытаться их нарушать.  
       Похоже, Девкалион и сам не собирается нарушать, потому что лишь снял книгу с полки и открыл её там, где между страниц нашлась личная закладка, а потом подошёл и сел за стол напротив Стайлза.  
       Секунду Стайлз раздумывал передвинуть свой ноутбук чуть правее, чтобы в основном прикрыться им от взгляда Девкалиона, но решил этого не делать. Он не собирался нарушать свою систему хаотичного хаоса, состоявшую из расползшихся по всей поверхности стола четырёх открытых книг, двух тетрадей, штабеля ручек, карандашей и разноцветных маркеров, собственной копии бестиария Арджентов и своего ноутбука.  
       – Я вижу, тебя интересует магия. Хочешь стать дараком, Стайлз?  
       Время тихого изучения закончилось. Как бесцеремонно.  
       – Нет, пытаюсь выяснить, на что конкретно я потенциально способен.  
       Мгновение Стайлз посомневался, не стоит ли ему переложить книгу поверх своей тетради, чтобы скрыть выведенное крупными буквами вверху страницы «ИСКРА??????», но потом решил этого не делать. Судя по тому, что Девкалион успел осмотреть всё им тут разложенное, альфа наверняка уже её увидел.  
       И, судя по чуть заметно расширившимся глазам альфы, связал концы с концами.  
       – Искра? Как любопытно, я не видел никого из вас уже много лет.  
       – Всё ещё человек, – проворчал Стайлз, прежде чем зацепиться за то, что только что выдал Девкалион. – Подожди, ты уже встречался с искрой? Ты можешь мне об этом рассказать?  
       Девкалион, невежливо подхвативший одну из полностью исписанных тетрадей Стайлза и просматривавший страницы собранной Стайлзом информации, поднял глаза, медленно переводя взгляд на открытое вопрошающее лицо Стайлза.  
       – Ты не нашёл искру, которая бы согласилась тебя учить?  
       – Нет, я не знаю, с чего начать. Папочка и Питер никогда с ними раньше не встречались, а библиотекарша знает только голые основы о происхождении силы искры, но помимо этого, ну, – Стайлз просто указал на разложенные по столу магические книги, – я пытался выяснить, что для магии возможно, а что нет, типа магии воскрешения и наколдовывания пищи, но...  
       – Ты должен остановиться, – прервал его Девкалион, переместив закладку в своей книге и положив её в сторону. – Из того немногого, что я знаю об искрах, любые предполагаемые невозможности могут ограничить твою силу. Когда говорят, что вера – это ключ… ты знаешь об этом, правильно? – После кивка Стайлза Девкалион продолжил: – Это значит, что вера – действительно _ключ_. Для обычной ведьмы, друида, мага или чародея наколдовать пищу действительно было бы невозможно. Однако искра, с которой я встречался, _могла_ наколдовать пищу. Она говорила, что еда, которую она заставила появиться, не взялась из ниоткуда, а лишь перемещена из ресторана, пекарни или дома, которые находятся где-то ещё. Она не могла по-настоящему наколдовать её из ничего, но _могла_ заставить её появиться. Вместе с тем она также отмечала, что, по её мнению, она _не должна_ наколдовывать пищу из ничего. Вот почему это было для неё невозможно.  
       Стайлз пялился на Девкалиона, подспудно раздумывая, не стоит ли попросту выбросить ту тетрадь, в которую начал заносить всё то, что посчитал ограничениями.  
       – Не ограничивай себя, Стайлз, но при этом обязательно учитывай последствия своих действий. Законы, запрещающие воскрешать мёртвых, существуют далеко не просто так, и если ты станешь слишком часто предаваться некромантии или пытаться призывать души умерших, ты можешь оказаться в немилости у богов. Существует естественный природный баланс, и как бы я ни презирал друидов, – нет, правда? Стайлзу совершенно не припоминалось этой ненависти, – баланс необходимо сохранять. Человеческие конфликты не имеют значения для богов, но жизнь и смерть имеют значение для природы. Что-то слишком повлияет на природу – и виновный будет удалён из уравнения, чтобы предотвратить непоправимый урон равновесию.  
       – Типа Древних, значит? – заговорил Стайлз, когда Девкалион сделал небольшую паузу в своей лекции. – Я прочитал пару книг, в которых упоминаются Древние, как нечто, что стоит оставить в покое, если не хочешь призвать гнев на головы всех живущих.  
       Последнее было прямой цитатой, найденной им в одной из наиболее драматичных среди прочитанных им книг… в той, которую пожертвовала Талия Хейл, в мягкой обложке.  
       – Несколько драматично, но по сути верно. С Древними, или Древнейшими Чудовищами, не стоит связываться. Они редко показываются на глаза людям или сверхъестественным существам, и обычно живут в местах, до которых человеку ни за что не добраться, но именно они – истинные хранители равновесия. Они являются собственными творениями богов, приходящими, когда требуется восстановить равновесие, прежде чем оно нарушится настолько, что потребовалось бы вмешательство настоящего бога.  
       – То есть, когда в этой книге говорится, что Древние потопили город..?  
       – Там говорится об Атлантиде, правильно. Город, который вытягивал магию из воздуха и земли, чтобы поддерживать себя, поддерживать жизнь в себе. Рассказы об Атлантиде – мифы для людей, но предостережение для мира сверхъестественного. Город, полный существ, считавших себя превыше богов, которые крали магию, жизнь и силу из всего, что окружало этот город. Пусть существует много разных сказаний о том, как именно это произошло, за истинную версию событий Совет принял только одно из них. Историю, повествующую о воде, поднявшейся от самых глубин, разбившей окружавшие город стены, утопившей жителей. Историю, рассказывающую об огромных, чудовищных тварях той земли, закрывших горожан в пределах ворот, когда сама земля под их ногами проваливалась и исчезала в волнах. Сказание, повествующее о гигантских монстрах, пришедших из глубин океана, уничтожавших башни и плававших по улицам, пожирая всё и вся, что попадалось им на глаза. Атлантида затонула, но она была разрушена ещё до того, как последняя крыша исчезла в волнах.  
       – Как, – Стайлз слушал с приоткрытым ртом, уже давно щёлкнув кнопкой записи на своём ноутбуке, поскольку Девкалион, похоже, потерялся в рассказе, забыв об окружающем, а его глаза больше не смотрели на Стайлза, скорее, мимо него, сквозь него, и каждое произносимое им слово было пронизано страстью, – как так получилось, что люди этого не записали? Как что-то подобное могло _забыться_?  
       Некоторое время царило молчание, пока Девкалион словно заблудился в своих мыслях, но потом альфа повернулся и посмотрел на Стайлза.  
       – Потому что так пожелали боги. Что ж, люди забыли, но для сверхъестественных существ это стало предостережением. Не покушайтесь на статус богов, крадя то, что принадлежит земле, что принадлежит им.  
       – Откуда ты всё это _знаешь_?  
       Задумчивая улыбка чуть коснулась губ альфы, и он немного откинулся в кресле, больше не собираясь возвращаться в режим лектора.  
       – История сверхъестественного всегда была моей страстью. Я собрал неплохую собственную библиотеку редких книг различных направлений со всего мира. До инцидента с Джерардом Арджентом я проводил свои дни в поисках потерянных томов и древних сверхъестественных предметов антиквариата. Не так давно я вновь оказался готов вернуться к поискам знаний.  
       – Мне было интересно, – медленно начал Стайлз, не сводя глаз с Девкалиона, чтобы отследить, не слетит ли тот с катушек из-за следующего вопроса, – почему ты решил создать стаю альф. Я знаю о Джерарде и так называемых мирных переговорах, но Питер смог поделиться со мной всего несколькими фактами, которыми с ним поделилась Талия, – и, если Стайлз будет честен с самим собой, он не мог быть уверен, сколько из рассказанного ему Питером о тех временах было правдой.  
       Это был один из множества манипулятивных периодов Питера, учитывая, что именно Стайлз потом узнал о случившемся с Пейдж. Не вкладывал никаких идей в голову Дерека, ага. Хотя Питер _действительно_ не ожидал, что Пейдж умрёт.  
       Девкалион помолчал ещё немного, как будто снова заблудившись в собственных мыслях, уставившись в тетрадь Стайлза, в которой за последние пару минут не перевернул ни страницы. Тема, понятное дело, болезненная, но Стайлзу было любопытно. А волк сидел прямо перед ним, на территории, которая не смогла бы стать ещё нейтральнее, даже если бы попыталась.  
       – Моя стая была мала по сравнению со стаей Хейл, – начал Девкалион с тихим вздохом, доставая термос с чаем из своей кожаной сумки, как настоящий британский оборотень. – Численность Хейлов приближалась к трём десяткам, в то время как моя стая состояла из пяти бет и меня самого, как альфы. Я любил своих бет, как собственную семью, а в бете, являвшемся моей правой рукой, в Марко, я видел сына. Я научил его всему, что знал, я готовил его принять власть альфы, когда придёт время и я либо умру, либо захочу уйти на покой. Я заботился о них, дал им дом, дал им свободу учиться и работать, свободу строить жизнь за пределами стаи.  
       – Видимо, – горько пробормотал Девкалион, глотнув чаю, – я дал им слишком много свободы. После того, как Джерард ослепил меня, и я остался в клинике Дитона наедине со своей правой рукой, которому полностью доверял, Марко попытался меня убить. Сказал, что или слепой альфа добровольно откажется от своей силы, или стае придется её отобрать. Я защищался и в конечном итоге убил его. Не лучшее решение в моей жизни, согласен, но я всё ещё пребывал в ярости из-за того, что со мной сделали, и не понимал, почему мой _сын_ пытался меня убить...  
       На этом Девкалион остановился, улучив момент насильно расслабить своё тело и убрать когти туда, откуда они появились. Стайлз удерживал на лице максимально открытое и не осуждающее выражение, насколько это было в его силах. Он хотел услышать всю историю, а не только обрывки, узнанные от людей, до которых всё дошло через вторые руки, или от самого Джерарда Арджента. К таким людям он относил даже Дитона, учитывая руководивший друидом баланс и его любовь держаться в стороне от всего на свете.  
       – После этого у меня осталось четверо бет, но вопреки тому, во что все вроде бы верят, я не убивал их всех до единого. У меня оставалось достаточно соображения, чтобы прогнать двух младших с моей территории, боясь того, что я мог с ними сделать. Двое старших не послушались, они не сбежали, как я им велел. Есть одна проблема с силой, полученной путём убийства кого-то из собственных бет, и она в том, что власть развращает. Для волка-оборотня стая – всё, именно стая делает тебя цельным. Уверен, ты слышал, что потеря члена стаи похожа на потерю конечности, верно? Я потерял зрение из-за сумасшедшего, которого считал союзником; моё сердце, когда мой сын-бета попытался убить меня; и конечность, когда я убил его. Я сошёл с ума. Двое оставшихся бет, Саша и Эрик, пытались защититься, пытались меня успокоить.  
       Пауза.  
       – Им это не удалось. Они должны были бежать с двумя другими, тогда они всё ещё были бы живы. Но они этого не сделали. Они делали то, что диктовали им их волки: защищали своего альфу, пытались вернуть ему здравый рассудок. У них ни хрена не вышло.  
       Стайлз впервые слышал, чтобы этот оборотень ругался, и не был уверен, что с этим делать, ведь муки заставили Девкалиона выглядеть старше, чем он был на самом деле. Стайлзу стало ясно, что он вскрыл старые раны волка, раны, которые, судя по всему, всё ещё гноились.  
       – В один день я потерял зрение, доверие к якобы мирным охотникам и стайные узы. Одно у меня забрали, другое обернулось ложью, а последнее смогло лишить меня рассудка и _не смогло_ помешать мне навредить моим же одностайникам. Хотя то, о чём я жалею больше всего, случилось после. Это случилось, когда мне удалось убедить Энниса убить нескольких оставшихся у него бет и когда Кали сделала то же самое. Что ты должен понимать, так это то, что альфы не могут создать узы стаи. Они могут сосуществовать друг с другом, но только не иметь стайных связей. Таким бразом, мне больше не грозило снова почувствовать утрату стаи.  
       – Звучит одиноко, – тихо произнёс Стайлз, когда Девкалион снова замолчал, и тот вздохнул в ответ.  
       – Да, это довольно одиноко, но я был слишком безумен, чтобы понять, что создание новой стаи может вернуть мне здравый рассудок. Полагаю, когда я убил Энниса, именно тогда я и начал восстанавливать своё здравомыслие. Я рад, что созданная мною стая альф распалась, если честно. Теперь Эйден и Итан могут свободно присоединиться к любой стае по своему выбору или создать свою собственную, Кали больше никому не сможет навредить. Эннис... Надеюсь, сейчас он обрёл покой со своей стаей.  
       – А как насчёт тебя? Ты обрёл покой?  
       Девкалион долго не отвечал Стайлзу, лишь смотрел на него поверх своего термоса. Он словно вглядывался в душу Стайлза, вглядывался в поиске ответов, про которые Стайлз не был уверен, что мог ему дать, вглядывался в поисках _чего-то_. И вроде бы нашёл, потому что затем Девкалион улыбнулся, больше не выглядя таким печальным, как прежде.  
       – Я обрёл тот покой, какой смог, учитывая ситуацию. Я очень хочу мою старую стаю, думаю, я всегда буду жаждать того, что когда-то имел, но мы с моим волком больше не враждуем друг с другом и не уничтожаем стаи, у которых есть то, что когда-то было у меня. В последние месяцы я вернулся к восстановлению моей прежней библиотеки и выискиваю те книги и артефакты, которые у меня когда-то были, но сражений с меня хватит.  
       Стайлз не собирался лгать, утверждая, что не испытал облегчения при этих словах. Этого ему хватило, чтобы избавиться от остатков напряжения, в котором он находился с того момента, как Девкалион сел напротив него.  
       Не то чтобы Стайлз забыл, что этот волк сотворил с ними со всеми, с Бейкон Хиллз и с другими стаями по всей Америке, но сейчас, когда он смог понять, что сделало Девкалиона таким, каким он стал, он отчасти мог его простить.  
       Хотя Стайлз даже не представлял, что теперь они начнут частенько встречаться в библиотеке, порой просто читая и вместе занимаясь исследованиями, а порой обсуждая друг с другом возникшие идеи или обмениваясь историями.

* * *

       – Откуда _конкретно_ ты знаешь искру, чьи контакты ты мне дал?  
       – Она закрыла мне доступ в Миннесоту, когда я попытался уничтожить её стаю.  
       – Она закрыла тебе доступ в _ШТАТ_? Искры и _такое_ могут?  
       – Если я хотя бы подумаю о поездке в Миннесоту, меня охватывает кромешный ужас, а если я попытаюсь пересечь границу, моё тело парализует на час, пока мой волк не сбежит. Так что да, искорка, они точно так могут.  
       – _Круто_.  
       Девкалион породил монстра.


End file.
